


After-Fight-Moments | ChangKi

by MienaMeiner



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, OS, One Shot, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MienaMeiner/pseuds/MienaMeiner
Summary: The title should say enough; A Changkyun x Kihyun one-shot, in which they had their first fight.





	After-Fight-Moments | ChangKi

"N-No, Hyungwon, he just stood up and left the room. I-" Kihyun's cut off by a sniffle, "I don't know what to do."

"Kihyun Hyung, try to calm down. If you want, you can come over. We could watch a movie and eat some ice cream," sounds a muffled and tired but calming voice from the other side of the line. 

Kihyun has called the younger male just a few moments ago, telling him everything that just happened. The two of them are close friends and Kihyun just needed someone to listen or maybe even comfort him, since he and his boyfriend Changkyun just had their first ever fight. Kihyun's never been one to know how to deal with such situations, he'd always break down and blame himself for everything.

Just as Kihyun wants to say something, his younger boyfriend appears in the doorway, knocking only once before stepping inside. He slowly makes his way over to the older male – who looks up at him with wide eyes –, taking his phone and saying, "Kihyun's gotta hang up now," before clicking the red button, ending the call immediately, and putting the phone down on the coffee table. He shortly glances at his boyfriend before turning around, telling the older to put on his shoes.

They make their way to the front door, both putting on their shoes. Kihyun is pretty shy, not knowing what to expect now since they never fought before. He's too scared of what might happen to say anything and just follows all the demands his boyfriend makes.

Before leaving the apartment, Changkyun grabs his key, leaving his phone in the kitchen and making sure his boyfriend didn't take his phone so they would have some alone time. When he's sure no one would interrupt them by calling one of them, he makes his way back to Kihyun, who tries to not let any tears slip from his eyes.

Changkyun grabs into one of the pockets of his jacket which is hanging on the wardrobe, taking out a small handkerchief pack. Pulling one out and handing it Kihyun before pocketing the pack in his jeans pocket.

"Thanks," the older whispers, not looking into his boyfriend's eyes, just taking the tissue and turning around. Carefully, he wipes the few tears gathering in the corners of his eyes away, blowing his nose afterward. 

Meanwhile, Changkyun locks the door to their apartment. He didn't take his jacket since it's still warm outside.

Changkyun hates arguments. He never really knows how to handle those. When it comes to arguments, Changkyun just leaves the room, wanting to be alone a few minutes, before returning. He wants to talk it out, wants to just forget about the fights.

As soon as Kihyun's done drying his tears, Changkyun gestures him to follow him downstairs.

Since it's pretty late at night, there are not that many cars. The streets are just barely lightened by a few street lamps.

The younger of them walks out first, taking some large steps before turning around, looking at his boyfriend slowly following behind him. When Kihyun notices that Changkyun stopped, he stops in his tracks as well, looking up at him, wide-eyed.

Changkyun doesn't want the elder to be scared of him or something. He may seem cold right now, but he sure as hell is just as overwhelmed and taken aback by this situation as his boyfriend is. Warily, he holds out his hand for the other to take. 

After a few seconds passed by, the older male takes Changkyun's hand, gingerly.

The silence between them is thick, making both of them uncomfortable as they slowly walk down the empty street towards a park. Each of them wants to break the silence but doesn't know how to. They want to say something, but what?

Changkyun's the first one to open his mouth. "I don't want to fight." Then it goes silent one more until he speaks up again, giving his boyfriend's hand a tight squeeze. "I hate seeing you cry."

The tears make their way into Kihyun's eyes again as he returns the tight grip on his hand, wanting to show that he understands him and feels just the same.

The older male can't deal with this, doesn't know how to handle all the emotions that are crashing down on him right now. And purposefully, Changkyun doesn't look into the older's face. He'd start tearing up as well if he did.

Kihyun wants to say something so badly, but he for one doesn't know what and secondly doesn't know how since he'd break down right then and there if he tried to speak.

"You know," the younger starts once again but he doesn't continue. He's quiet and doesn't complete the sentence he just begun. This only causes Kihyun to feel guilty, obviously not liking how they both seem so crushed by this situation. He knows his boyfriend well enough to understand that he's suffering just like Kihyun himself right now. Changkyun would wound up crying if he kept talking.

So they continue their way in silence once again, both struggling to keep their tears from running down their faces.

As they almost reached the park by now, Kihyun takes a deep breath, gaining the other's attention. He can feel Changkyun's eyes on him. Ready to finally say something to his boyfriend, the elder opens his mouth, slowly letting his gaze wander over to his boyfriend's face, looking him into the eyes. "I love you."

Changkyun can't. He can't hold back those annoying tears that have been lingering inside him this whole time, waiting for something that'd break the border so they could flow. They stream down his face, seemingly without any reason, as Changkyun fishes for the tissues in his pocket. Even Changkyun himself doesn't get why he's started crying. 

As Kihyun spots the nearest bench he can find, he drags his younger boyfriend over to it, sitting him down and making himself comfortable next to him. "Shh, shh," he says, trying to calm him down, even though he himself had tears brimming in his eyes once more. 

"I-I'm sorry," speaks Changkyun softly, drying off his tears. He's never been one to cry in front of others, which is why this is more than just shocking for Kihyun. 

"No," Kihyun tries to say while his salty tears appear once again, "Don't be. It's my fault, I didn't want to make you mad earlier." 

"It's not your fault. I overreacted," Changkyun responds, truthfully.

And Kihyun knows very well that his boyfriend doesn't like it when he's blaming himself, seeing as his voice gets a little more stern each time Changkyun notices Kihyun blaming himself for something. So the elder shuts up, he doesn't say anything as he waits for his boyfriend to continue the conversation. 

"I overreacted," the younger repeats, "We both know I could've stayed calmer instead of just yelling at you." His voice is hushed and Kihyun can clearly hear that he's trying to hold his tears back once again. "I just- I didn't know how to react. I'm sorry, Kihyun."

Obviously, both of them don't want to talk about this anymore. Kihyun's the first one to change the subject. Even though they both never had a fight like this, they both know they better stop talking about this any further and just forget about it. Neither of them wants to think about their argument. It's over, it already happened, and no one can undo it. 

"You don't call me by my name that often anymore."

Changkyun laughs uncertainly, slightly smiling at the older and explains, "Yeah, I didn't know if you'd be okay with something else."

"Don't worry about that. Let's just go back and forget that fight ever happened, how does that sound?" the older asks, receiving a slight yet immediate nod and a peck on the cheek. Snickering, he stands up and holds out his hand. 

Changkyun takes it, standing up as well but pulling Kihyun back when he starts to walk. "Don't ever forget how fucking much Iove you. Even if we'd fight again, I'd never stop loving you, a'ight?" 

Kihyun can't help but smile at that, nodding his head. 

Slowly, Changkyun leans in, sliding his free hand up to the back of his boyfriend's neck to pull him closer. Gently, he plants a kiss on the older's lips. Smiling into the kiss, he brushes his hand through Kihyun's hair before pulling away, looking into the other's face and studying his every feature. "Let's go home," he then says, pulling a perplexed Kihyun with him.


End file.
